Storage devices for storing spools of wire and other elongate materials such as cable, chain, rope, and tubing, to name but a few, are well known. These devices are often wall or floor mounted racks which mount the spools at fixed heights. Racks of this type are often inefficient since they do not make good use of much of the space available for storage. This is due in part to the need for these racks to be of limited height so that an individual may reach the spools being stored. Some racks of this type make better use of the vertical space available by extending vertically to the roof but usually require the use of elevating devices to enable an individual to retrieve a spool.
Large vertical carousels for storing wire are known for use in some industrial and commercial applications. One such carousel employs a number of frames mounted on the carousel. Each frame has a number of shafts for supporting spools. The frames are arranged for movement around a continuous loop on the carousel. This allows a user to selectively position a spool within view and within easy reach, and enables an individual to access all of the spools without the use of a ladder or other elevating device. A carousel of this type is more efficient than a fixed rack and provides for the storage of a large number of spools for a given square footage of floor space. These devices generally mount the frames on a driven cable or chain arranged at either end of the frame. The driven chain drives the frame in a continuous loop around the carousel. An actuating means is usually provided which allows a user to move the frames and spools around the carousel until a desired spool comes within reach or view.
One problem associated with this type of carousel is that the shafts for mounting the spools of wire are usually not locked or otherwise positively secured on the frames. This can lead to the shafts accidentally coming free from the frame and falling from the carousel possibly causing injury to the individual operating the carousel or to bystanders.
A second problem is that a limited number of spools can be mounted along the length of each shaft. This can reduce the efficiency of the carousel when small spools of wire are stored since the small spools take up the available space along the shafts but do not make good use of all of the space around the shafts.
A third problem is that the structure of existing frames allow wires to hang down from the frame which can lead to the wires getting snagged on a lower frame, on a shaft on a lower frame, or in the drive chain, all of which can also lead to shafts being pulled off of the frame.